Napendr
by White-Wolf2120
Summary: Seventeen years after Final Fantasy X2, Sin has returned and none of the new summoners can get into the temples to try and summon what is left of the aeons. But, one boy can. The orphan with white hair.Okay...that sucked so bad.
1. Silver Hair

**_( You know the routine. I do not own any of SquareSoft/Square Enix and their characters. But, Mr. Shin is mine.)_**

It had been called Sin, and it was supposedly a curse upon the people of Spira. The summoners would be sent out every time the monster appeared, to try to end its path for a short Calm to come, but the monster would only return, even though years went by for each time it was in remission. And then there was the legendary group of seventeen years ago, the group that defeated Sin, that had actually sent it away for good. But, some things are just too good to be true. Sin had returned, and fear washed over Spira as quickly as the Calm had.

There was talk, that since the aeons had gone after Yuna had first "defeated" Sin, and for a second time in the Shuyin incident. But somehow, once Sin had shown up again, reports fled across Spira, stories of strange lights coming from each of the temples. They had sent different priests into the temples, but they could not even step into the open area before the cloister, for something was pushing them back, as if it only wanted one thing.

"Shin! Come on Shin!" A large wave at first swallowed the boy up, his red hair plastered to his face as he tried to move it, diving underwater and underneath another wave before resurfacing, looking around, trying to find his friend. "Shin! I thought that you said this wasn't going to take so long! Dad said if we want to practice Blitzball, that we can do in the calmer part of the ocean." He sighed, his auburn colored eyes scanning the blue water of Besaid, trying to find his brother.

But as he was looking, a ball slammed into his head, causing his face to hit the water, a stinging sensation would arrive quickly. "Yes! Score one for the Besaid Aurochs score another goal with their star player Shin. His little brother Vindina certainly has a lot to catch up too!" The boy that had been shouting this smiled, his soft silver colored mane also dripping wet as he floated a mere 6 feet away from Vindina. His bright blue eyes held laughter as he began swimming to shore, Vindina following him.

"You are only older by a few months," Vindina retorted once the two boys got to shore.

Shin squatted down and shook out the water in his hair, grabbing a small towel and putting around his head, shaking more of the water out before he stood up again, stretching out his long arms. Standing at five foot eleven, Shin was shorter than his adoptive father Wakka, but he still was much taller than his adoptive mother Lulu. And Vindina was the same, only this one was five foot nine. Both boys were tan from spending their years on the shores of Besaid, playing Blitzball and just relaxing. Even though Sin had returned, and their parents had had experiences first hand with Sin, the boys didn't seem to worried that their fun in the sun would end any time soon. But as they gathered their clothes, Shin wearing a sleeveless white turtleneck like shirt that stuck to his form and black shorts and Vindina with a long sleeved yellow and black shirt complete with belts wrapped around his slightly baggy long shorts, and made their way back to their dwelling, the air seemed different. Vindina looked to the sky, it very dark even though it had been sunny just moments before, holding his blitzball over his head, laughing at his brother. But the laughing stopped once the boys were at the house. Usually, they were accustomed to walking in on their parents either laughing or cooking, but they were both sitting down in the area with many multicolored blankets and pillows. There was also a woman there, and a blonde man to her right. He recognized the pair as Yuna and Tidus, his parents good friends. But the thing was, they never came down to Besaid. They were usually traveling together.

"Something going on here," Shin asked, stopping at the doorway, his brother bumping into him in the back.

Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna all looked to him, their expressions all the same. "Shin," his mother Lulu spoke softly, just like she had always done. "Vindina. Please, sit down. We need to talk."

Shin looked back to his brother who gave him a shrug and then the pair walked in, Vindia sitting on Wakka's other side and Shin sitting between Yuna and his mother. "What happened?"

"Shin, remember when you went into the temple a few weeks ago?" his mother asked softly.

Shin nodded. He remembered it, and he remembered it well. He and Vindina had been practicing when Vindina had kicked the ball a bit to hard, sending it near the temple. Shin had run over to get the ball, but when he stopped by the temple, everything around him had just slowed down, and all he focused on was the temple and its cold breeze passing over him. At this point, he had blacked out, waking up on the ground with Vindina freaking out above him. Shin had later been told that he began muttering phrases in tongues before stepping into the temple. And he did it with ease, not being pushed back before he had blacked out. And surprisingly, after he had achieved this, the others in Besaid were able to walk as far as Shin had walked, and they did so, taking Shin out of the temple and back to his dwelling to rest. But after the incident, he had noticed that he had been getting a lot more eyes than natural; for because of his oddly colored hair and eyes, he was always looked at strangely. "Yeah, why?"

Yuna's eyes widened. "You mean that you went into the temple?"

Shin shrugged. "I guess so. Why does it matter? Was I not supposed to?"

Yuna glanced to Tidus, who did the same back to her. Tidus looked to Lulu. "You never said that he did that."

Lulu shook her head. "I didn't think that it was that important."

"Lulu," Yuna spoke, leaning over the table. "He is the only one that can." She sighed, shaking her head. "Did you tell him how you found him?"

"What do you mean 'found him?'" Shin looked from Yuna to Lulu. "You said that my parents were good friends of yours and that they left me in your care before they died at sea."

Wakka put a hand on Lulu's shoulder. "No. That isn't how it happened Shin."

Shin eyed his mother before turning to see his father. "What do you mean? Where am I from? Who am I?"

Vindina shook his head, confused as well. "You are my brother Shin. That is who you are."

Shin looked to his brother. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant who are my birth parents then?"

Lulu stood up and walked to another side of the room, pulling out a dirty piece of parchment and handing it to Wakka who sighed before handing it to Shin.

Shin looked down onto the paper, and it had the phrase "Drec Ec..." on it, but the last bit was too smudged to see what it had once been. "This is? This is what? What does that mean?"

"We found it on you, written on your forehead the day that we found you," Yuna spoke. "The day that Sin was destroyed. The day that you washed ashore."

**_((Okay... in my head, this story will be cool. And I promise I will finish this one. It is going to be long though.))_**


	2. Origin

**(Okay, second chapter. You know how it goes, I am not cool enough to own anything from the giant square enix place though I wish I was. Mr. Shin though, he is mine. And sometimes, I think that he should have the body of Ryan Reynolds or that Sergio guy... tee hee hee. Way to many pictures... um. Don't mind me. Just read.)**

"What do you mean the day that I washed ashore?" Shin was now staring at Yuna. "They," he practically yelled, now pointing at Wakka and Lulu, "told me that they knew my parents. That my parents were there friends, and that they took me in after they died to fight against Sin!"

Yuna sighed, looking up to Lulu and Wakka. "I think that you should tell him the whole truth. The truth that we know at least."

Lulu nodded and sat back down. She sighed slightly, almost as if she was bracing herself. "Beating Sin, truly beating Sin was something that we never thought was capable. We knew that it there would only be a Calm, but even though, we still tried. In our hearts, we hoped that this would be the last time that any summoner would have to make the pilgrimage, but in our minds, we knew that it wouldn't." Lulu took a quick breath and continued. "The thing with the Calm, as you know, is that a summoner and one of his or her guardians would have to be sacrificed for the final summon, which was the only way to stop Sin. We all knew w----"

"What had to be done! I know this story!" Shin had now made fists, and they were at his side, his nails about to pierce into his soft tan skin. "How the hell does this relate to me! To the two of you lying to me! Well!"

"Shin! Don't ya talk 'bout your mother that way," Wakka spoke up, now looking down at his silver haired son.

Shin sighed, hands relaxing as he steadied his breath. "Sorry," he mumbled out, head lowered now.

Lulu looked at her son before sighing again, this time closing her eyes. "We didn't use the final summoning, but we were able to defeat Sin. Not without the loss of someone though," she spoke, nodding to Tidus. "But that was only what we though. As we know, Sin is back. But at the time, we were just all so happy that Sin seemed to finally be gone, all the pyreflies that had been in him freed, and able to be free.

"Later that night, after he had landed and finally made it back to Besaid, Wakka, myself, and Yuna had all gone to the shore, to the place where your father had first met Tidus." Lulu opened her dark eyes and looked to Shin, his head still lowered. "That was when I heard you crying, lying on what looked like a piece of drift wood, the phrase Drec Es written on your forehead with some odd bright liquid. But, when I picked up and went to touch it, it simple disappeared."

It was silent for a few minutes after before Shin spoke. "Why did you not tell me this in the beginning?"

"We didn't think that it mattered Shin," Wakka spoke.

"So then why did you lie?" he asked, his hair parting slightly so he could see his father with one of his vibrant blue eyes.

Wakka looked as if he was about to speak, but nothing came to him, shutting his mouth and looking down.

But when no one answered, Shin shook his head, standing up and walking quickly out of the dwelling, Vindina soon following his brother.

Yuna sighed as Lulu put a hand to her head, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Lulu," Yuna began. "I am sorry that my coming here brought this on, that I disrupted your family."

"Nah," Wakka mumbled, patting Yuna's head. "Vindina always finds a way to bring Shin down and make things better. It should all be fine."

"Lulu, Wakka," Tidus began. "True, we do not know where Shin came from, but the fact is that he is the only one that can even set a foot into the temples even. None of the experienced priests or old summoners can do it."

Lulu nodded, removing her hand from her head. "I know. When I had heard about what had happened to him, it was very...puzzling. You remember the bright light that came out of the temple when he come gone into it, the light that I told you."

Yuna nodded. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, that light, it was reported that in the Zanarkand ruins, a line of bright white light was seen as well, coming from the sky to the ground. But when Shin passed out, the light stopped, here and there." Lulu pushed herself off the ground and glided to the door, watching Vindina run after Shin. "All the priests want him to go into each temple to try to let the new summoners to go in to get the aeons. But I don't want him to. I don't even think that the aeons are truly there anymore. Even though what you said about what happened with you, Paine, and Rikku, even though the aeons went back, something inside tells me that they aren't there anymore."

Yuna looked at one of her oldest friends. She clutched the necklace around her neck and shook her head. "No, they are there. They are different, but I can feel it. And I know that you don't want to, but you can't protect him forever Lulu. Maybe, maybe just to try. Maybe he should go there tomorrow."

Lulu closed her eyes, taking a few breaths before opening them again. "And what if he can go inside? What then?"

"Then maybe he is our last hope."

Wakka and Lulu both looked at Tidus, Wakka snickering and grabbing Tidus around the neck, messing his hair. "Well aren't you the deep and wise one now."


End file.
